


Minimal Awkwardness Afterward, Ink (podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817





	Minimal Awkwardness Afterward, Ink (podfic)

Once again with the self-indulgence... two more installments of [](http://mistyzeo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistyzeo**](http://mistyzeo.livejournal.com/)'s hate!sex verse

 **Title:** [Minimal Awkwardness Afterward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213083)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Summary:** Jared and Jensen aren't really dating, not really, and no one really knows about them, but then Jensen invites Jared to a party in order to protect his honor, and Jared might be getting in a little deeper than he expected. Who knew Jensen was actually kind of really into him?

 **Format:** mp3

26.1 MB, 28 min 30 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.com/s/4j74921pk7l2zaa5bqzp)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?5fd1l8000q92282)

 

 **Title:** [Ink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213085)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Summary:** None given

 **Format:** mp3

1.3 MB, 1 min 25 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.com/s/hhtjl4romq12uldp3mf8)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?0ec48mod0wr36oe)

 

Please let me know if you download and what you think!


End file.
